I've Got Issues
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus and Barty have issues as a couple but the thing that brings them together is their need for each other. Written for Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Gingerbread Decorating, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snowball Fight on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warnings inside in the AN.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Gingerbread Decorating, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snowball Fight on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote Step 2 - Prepare your spellotape and my prompt was 5. (song) Issues - Julia Michaels. For Gingerbread Decorating I wrote for the prompt 10. Dried Fruit - Hurt/Comfort. For Snowball Fight I wrote for the prompt 7. (character) Regulus Black. Warning for mentions of rough sex and alcohol abuse. I hope you all enjoy I've Got Issues.**

Regulus Black splashed paint across the canvas as he thought about the argument that he'd just had with his on and off again boyfriend Barty Crouch Jr. It had been one of their worse fights ever. Accusations had been thrown around and judgments had been made on both sides of the argument. He could still hear the heated words he'd thrown at Barty. And the ones that Barty had paired back with.

"I may have issues," Regulus had yelled at his boyfriend who was now shaking in rage, "but you have some too, Barty. The sooner you own up that to that the better."

"You think you're better than I am because you can own up to your quote on quote issues," Barty snapped. "Well that's good for you. But I don't plan on owning up to anything and it's rotten of you to expect me to."

"You're going to have to own up to your shit eventually, Barty," Regulus had called after his boyfriend's retreating back.

That had been two hours ago. Looking at the paint splashed canvas all he could see was Barty. Barty was in everything he saw around him. Then it hit him that they had issues but even though they had issues he needed Barty to be here. Putting his paint brushes and canvas away for the day he went in search of Barty to try and put this fight behind them.

Barty had meanwhile been at the bar drowning his anger and other emotions in alcohol. He couldn't believe that Regulus had brought up his issues like that. Who was Regulus Black to speak of having issues? After all Regulus was the perfect prim pure-blood son on the outside but once he and Barty were alone the a different Regulus emerged. One that had no problem causing pain not that Barty was complaining. He rather enjoyed the painful play they had.

"Another fight with Reg?" asked the bartender filling Barty's glass again.

Barty nodded. "The prick actually had the audacity to act judgmental towards me," Barty laughed. "He's got bigger issues than I have."

"Is that so?"

Barty nodded grabbing the bottle and pour another drink for himself. He didn't really need another drink it was just thinking about Regulus made him realize how bad he needed the other man. Putting money down on the bar after finishing the last drink Barty rushed out the door to head home. He needed to talk things out with his Regulus.

Just as Regulus was about to reach for the door handle to the bar he knew that Barty frequented when they fought said door opened to reveal Barty walking out. Regulus sighed and smiled at Barty.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said walking over to Barty. "I should have never brought up your issues. I just don't know what I was thinking about back there. Can you forgive me?"

Barty pretended to think about before laughing and pulling Regulus into a hug. "Of course I can forgive you," he told Regulus kissing him passionately. "I may have many issues," he told the younger man with a laugh. "But the greatest of them is that I really need you. Now what do you say we go home and have so fun?"

Regulus smirked and pulled Barty after him in way of answering. He knew they'd both wake up sore the next day but they'd enjoy each every minute of it.

 **I hope you all enjoyed I've Got Issues.**


End file.
